Throughout the onshore and offshore environments, there are many practical uses for inflatable devices. In particular, there is a wide application of the use of inflatables for emergency purposes. On offshore drilling rigs, the United States Coast Guard requires annual testing of lift rafts that are used for emergency purposes. In virtually all ocean-going vessels, inflatable rafts are required by law and required for the protection of the owners of the vessels. In aircraft, inflatable devices are used as slides extending from the aircraft door to the ground. These inflatable devices on aircraft act to allow passengers to quickly exit the airplane. These slides are inflated for any emergency landing and have been used to save the lives of many passengers.
Whenever inflatables are used for emergency purposes or intended to be used for emergency purposes, a complex system of rules and regulations regarding the testing of these devices are established by law. For example, the United States Coast Guard requires annual testing of life rafts used on certified vessels and drilling rigs. The Federal Aviation Administration has set forth a variety of standards applicable to the inflatable slides used on aircraft. Insurance codes and private insurance underwriting policies require annual testing of life rafts used on ocean-going vessels. Additionally, the widespread threat of lawsuits have required recreational boat manufacturers and dealers to establish policies and procedures related to the maintenance and testing of inflatable life rafts installed on each recreational vessel.
A number of serious problems have become evident related to the testing of such inflatables. In many cases, it is difficult or impossible to properly reach the inflatable objects so as to allow for testing and servicing. Secondly, there is a major lack of facilities and personnel available to conduct such testing in qualified manner. Additionally, it is difficult or impossible to centralize the inspection of such inflatable objects to as to maintain an on-going record. Such an on-going record is essential for proper maintenance, supervision, and servicing.
Heretofore, extremely cumbersome techniques for the manual testing of inflatable objects have been available. Generally, computer technology and associated electronics have not been incorporated into the testing procedures. Therefore, the present invention was developed to solve a long-felt need in the area of inflatable object testing.
A number of patents have issued in the past that concern themselves with pressure measurement, weight detection, and pressure vessel testing procedures. None of these prior art patents is believed to be related to the field of life raft testing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,879 describes a blood pressure measuring instrument. This device measures blood pressure by applying pressure to a blood vessel from the outside. The pressure resulting from the movement of the blood pressure during the pressure reduction is converted by a pressure sensor into an electric signal. The converted output is differentiated twice. A first-polarity pulse, a second-polarity pulse and another first-polarity pulse are generated successively in the differentiated output waveform within a predetermined period of time. These values are then converted into a digital form and recorded. U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,125 describes a pressure testing vessel adapted to show internal fluid pressure. This testing device operates by applying an external source of fluid pressure to an indicator acting in opposition to the internal pressure. The effect of the applied external pressure on the operation of the indicator is observed and recorded. U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,677 describes a method for leak detection. U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,178 describes another leak testing method and apparatus. Neither of these leak testing and detection methods is related to the technique of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,881 describes a non-destructive testing method. In this method, a graphic record of pressure and volume is made during the introduction of a pressurizing fluid to a pressure vessel. The rise in pressure is a function of the volume of fluid introduced. The stress to strain relationship of vessel material is proportional respectively to the pressure and volume injected up to the elastic limit. Various recordings are made of these measurements and translated into a graphic illustration of integrity of the pressure vessel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a testing device and method for inflatables that is portable and relatively simple to implement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a testing device and method that incorporates modern electronics into the measurement of pressure, temperature, load, and other physical variables.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a testing device and method for inflatables that is cost-effective in comparison with previous techniques of measurement.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.